leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-24951773-20170214234756/@comment-4091261-20170215013756
The same tactic one would employ to beat applies here. Beat her ass with a late game scaling champion early on. It's not to say that playing an early champion will not be good. If you do have an early composition that knows how to, well, actually win the game, then an early pick champion will be your best bet. However, unless you have that conviction to push at least 3 turrets down yourself, you will find a gradual turnabout will occur through superior scaling. A good champion that fits this category in general is . Given his innate focus on lifesteal, he can heal off the true damage shred. Given that sustain is subpar in comparison to , it's quite easy to zone her out in the lane. She does have some poking capabilities, but ranking up first will alleviate these issues. Rushing will put her in quite a pickle. The only way to fight back against is with and given that she wants that strong early on, she most likely won't be getting this. Hitting this weak spot is very good as the is a powerful item for the case that she decides to rush . For the case she rushes , is excellent against that. The main goal of early game is to get a sizeable amount of CS while keeping careful tabs on carelessly using is the quickest way to throw the lane. By the time mid-game hits, should be ranked too high for to consider dueling and either she will keep on fighting in duress or move out of lane. Either way wants to be focusing on the farm. During this time, it is important for the jungler to keep tabs on her so she doesn't make a sudden turnaround. It is highly suggested to so as to keep the pressure high. Always place her in duress and he should have the game in the bag by the time late game rolls around. The reason why works very well is that his revival gives him a strong sense of control over the situation. This combined with the gains from passively gives the tool he needs establish his ability to farm. The power gains from offset the flexibility gains gets from the sustain of . Afterward is simply a matter of how has more scaling than while maintaining around the same level of scaling from his innate gains and ratios. Where this will definitely fuck up is early game and mid game. If cannot manage to gain that farming respect early game, it will be a guaranteed failure as the main reason why can beat is highly dependent on the fact that he can obtain a strong CS lead by the end of the game. If she gets a CS lead over him, then that is completely thrown out of the window. In general, this CS respect is of high importance to so it's best to get used to it if planning on playing him for other purposes. For this reason, may be useful to stop aggressive players from wasting . Given that the CS game is more important than counterganking , it's a good reason to replace . In the mid game, what could fuck up is the simple fact that could actually get a kill when she roams. If that happens, his efforts early game can easily be counteracted and she may grow strong enough to actually turn the pressure back onto you. Again, is useful for this reason, but more importantly the pushing down the turret is very important. If you notice she got even a single kill while roaming, needs to coordinate with the jungler to take out . ensures that must stick to the lane or face the consequence of a brutal tower killing spree. If you are the only person that could be expected to tank on your team, too bad because you can't start off building tanky items to defeat . It's important to recognize the fact that in building against , is squishy and that he will need to build some tank items before he is ready to fulfill that role. As such it is important to provoke them into fighting into your team rather than you charging at their team. A stalemate is the absolute best scenario for as farm can be exchanged and will simply be getting more and more powerful through these CS exchanges. Of course the possibility that your entire team had a fallout can and will occur. If you notice this occurring, especially if the jungler is getting fed through this, you must turtle and delay the fall of top lane as much as you can. This will give the most apt amount of time to farm during these rough conditions before farming resources are nearly completely exhausted from the overwhelming pressure of the enemy team. In this scenario, keeping a stalemate in a 1v1 is the best possible way to recover as it gives you enough room to farm your way out of this mess. Another champion who can win to the same effect is , but that is fairly unorthodox to play him Top Lane. While it can work just as well, you could get a lot of rage for it. A popular pick that can go either way, but fits the criteria so doesn't make a comeback, is . Essentially it relies on a complete turnabout in the mid-late game as will easily be losing CS early game. It goes along the same premise of a higher synergy, but it is potentially much more offensive than --which would allow for easier tower pushing. It is definitely more dangerous, but the end-game performs much better than end-game against .